


Calming the Storm

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ShuAnnWeek2020, alternative title: give akira a hug 2020, blame masayoshi shido: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: After months of being haunted by that fateful night, Akira finally realizes who Masayoshi Shido really is to him. Sensing that he is not alright, Ann decides to stay by his side... even if Akira's being stubborn about keeping things to himself.Day 1 Prompt: Night In/Night Out
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Calming the Storm

He should’ve known that it was him.

Those little moments of recollection that would happen whenever he heard that man’s voice happened for a reason. It was an underlying feeling that Akira couldn’t shake off. In those moments when he would hear that man’s voice, or if he would see his face on TV, it was like everything stopped working. His body would freeze, his blood would run cold, and his head would throb as if his subconscious was screaming at him to remember that man. The fact that Akira couldn’t remember exactly where he knew that voice from secretly bothered him. It was like… something was blocking him from remembering.

But on that day where the candidates for this year’s election were making their campaign rounds, it all came back to him with a force. When Akira locked eyes with Masayoshi Shido that day, he realized exactly who he was.

Shido was the bastard who got him arrested.

His voice was the one who haunted Akira the most. If there was one adult whose heart that Akira wanted to steal the most, it was the son of a bitch who set him up. He never knew what his name was, nor did he remember his face all that well… all he remembered clearly was the look in his eye as he drunkenly glared at him from the ground, and his voice as he screamed out his damning threat to an ordinary teenage boy.

_“Damn brat! I’ll sue!”_

That man took _everything_ from Akira. His future, his freedom, his voice… none of that mattered as Akira was sentenced for a crime that he didn’t even commit. And now, he knew that the same man who set him up was also the one who ordered the hit on him inside the police station. The man who took his future away is the same man who wanted him dead. And considering how close his brush with death was back in the interrogation room, the knowledge brought a chill to Akira’s spine. But that same chill quickly changed into a cold rage growing inside of him, now that he knew the truth.

Masayoshi Shido was trying to ruin his life _again_.

Everyone around him was reacting to the news Akira revealed to them once he returned to Leblanc. They shared their shock, their disgust and their outrage over what Shido truly was. It was agreed that they would make their way over to the Diet Building to try and figure out Shido’s missing keyword once more. All the while, Akira sat there in his seat without a word, mulling over the man himself.

_‘I should’ve known…’_ Akira thought to himself, narrowing his eyes as his expression darkened. His fingers drummed against the table’s surface with a deafening beat behind them. His skin may have looked pale, but his eyes were hardening into a sharp, steely gray. There was no denying his anger right now. _‘That son of a bitch…!’_

“Akira?”

Akira lifted his head up slightly to see that Ann was calling him. She had a worried look on her face as she noticed his darkened expression. Ann’s call also caught the attention of everyone else, and they all looked upon him worriedly. Akira recoiled as he bowed his head down once more, cursing himself for making everyone worry.

“Hey. You okay?” Ann asked.

“...I’m fine.” he lied, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Morgana piped up, frowning a bit. "You still look pale…"

"Wait. 'Still?'" Ann parroted incredulously. "He didn't look well _before_ he left?"

_“I’m fine.”_ Akira repeated, stressing out his words.

“You’re totally not!” Ann protested, shaking her head vigorously.

“Hey, man. We just found that the asshole who was pulling the strings behind every shitty thing that’s happened is the same bastard who set you up in the first place. We don’t blame you for being pissed.” Ryuji said, putting a hand on Akira’s shoulder. Akira turned his head to see Ryuji’s hand squeezing his shoulder, but he doesn’t respond.

“....” Morgana's frown deepened at Akira’s silence, knowing how pale he looked when he heard Shido’s voice earlier. Finding out who Shido really was to Akira made it all make sense, and it made him worry for him more.

“Akira-kun…” Haru trailed off, looking deeply concerned for his well being. “All of this is… horrible…”

“Destiny surely has a cruel sense of humor,” Yusuke voiced, frowning deeply. “To think that Akira and Shido would be deeply intertwined like this... that man can easily be considered as Tragedy’s Root.”

“...Yeah.” Futaba agreed, pushing up her glasses sadly.

“...Which is all the more reason for us to take him down,” Makoto said firmly, clenching her fist so tight that it shook. “Not just for the sake of our lives, the country, or the victims left in Shido’s wake, but for Akira-kun as well. We _will_ have Shido answer for all of his crimes, no matter what.”

“...My thoughts exactly,” Akira affirmed, finally breaking his silence. “Guys, I appreciate you being worried for me, but… I’m fine. I can take it."

"...Are you sure?" Makoto then asked, furrowing her brows. "Determination aside, we're all aware that this can't be easy for you..." 

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Akira affirmed.

"...." Ann had a look of disbelief on her face, but for the moment, she stayed quiet.

"What we need to do is worry about tomorrow," Akira continued. "We’ve got a Palace to get into, a route to make, and a crooked heart to steal. And we're going to do it all under Shido's nose.”

“Hell yeah we are!” Ryuji agreed. “Shido won’t know what hit ‘em!”

“Now _there’s_ the charge commander I know,” Akira said, smiling a little at Ryuji’s enthusiasm. “I’ll meet up with you guys at the Diet Building tomorrow.”

Everyone took a moment to look at each other. After a brief moment of silence, they solemnly nodded at their leader’s final statement. One by one, the Phantom Thieves left Leblanc for the day, with their plans for tomorrow in place. Eventually, the first floor of the cafe was empty, save for a few people. The ones who remained were Akira, Morgana, Sojiro… and Ann.

_...What?_

“Ann, you’re still here?” Akira asked.

“Of course I am,” Ann said firmly. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

“...I told you, I’m fine,” Akira stressed, shaking his head. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Well, I _am_ worried! There’s no way that you’re fine after you said that Shido’s the guy who set you up!” Ann cried, finally rising up from her seat at the booth. “I can tell just from the look on your face that you’re not fine! You’re hurting, aren’t you?”

“....” Akira averted his gaze from Ann, as if to hide his face from her. But that only spurred Ann on as she marched towards his spot in the booth and sat next to him. She was fully intending on digging her heels into this.

“I’m staying with you. All day and night if I have to,” Ann declared. “And I can do it too! There’s no school today, remember?”

“...I remember,” Akira said, sighing softly. Why does Ann have to be so stubborn, sometimes? “I’m serious, Ann. You don’t have to stay just for my sake.”

“I’m serious too, Akira. I might not have to stay, but I want to,” Ann replied stubbornly. “Or… what? Do you not want me here after all?”

That got Akira to immediately raise his head and face her, completely put off by what she was implying. “I never said that.” he said, shaking his head.

“Then stop shutting me out with all this ‘You don’t have to worry’ crap!” Ann snapped. “I’m worried about you, Akira. I wanna stay with you and make sure that you’re okay. But if you don’t want me around... just say so. You don’t have to put on a brave front with me.”

“Ann…” Akira trailed off, before frowning at himself. She’s right. Damn it, he knows she’s right. He’s just going to drive her out if they keep arguing like this. He knew that too. Akira really didn’t want to worry her, but… being stubborn about keeping his inner turmoil to himself was just going to have the opposite effect. And he’d never say that he wouldn’t ever want her around. He loved her. He would always want to have her around him.

“...I’m sorry.” he apologized, clutching at the sleeve of his hoodie. “I know that you worry about me enough as is, since the interrogation. I just didn’t want to add on to that.”

“Akira, I’m alright. I’m not the one who’s been through hell the last couple of days,” Ann pointed out, shaking her head. "Let me worry about you. Let me support you, especially when you obviously need it."

"...Alright. Deal." Akira said quietly, finally relenting.

"I wanna hear you say it." Ann stated.

“...Stay with me, Ann." Akira clarified, nodding slowly. "Stay with me a little longer.”

Ann heaved a relieved sigh and nodded at him. “Mhm, I will.” she promised. She then reached over and gently rested her hand on top of his, reinforcing that promise. That little act of hers finally made Akira smile. It was small and soft, but it was there.

Way in the back, Sojiro sighed to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Good grief… you two had to remind me that you're still teenagers," he commented. "Let's not have teenage love quarrels on top of stopping a country-wide conspiracy, shall we?"

Akira and Ann quickly turned and looked at Sojiro with widened eyes and reddened cheeks, completely embarrassed. They recoiled in unison and quickly covered their faces from him, trying not to get more embarrassed than they already were. Needless to say, it wasn’t working.

"Sorry…"

\-----

Morning eventually changed into the afternoon. 

Hardly anyone was visiting Leblanc today, but Akira decided that he and Ann should move up to the attic, just to be safe. For the past several hours, Akira and Ann have been quietly enjoying each other’s company. Whether it was cuddling against each other in silence, or Ann taking the time to show things to him on her phone that didn’t involve Akechi or Shido -- which was difficult in itself -- Akira was content, thanks to being in Ann’s company.

“How’s your bruise?” Ann asked, peering at his cheek.

“Healing.” Akira answered, gingerly touching the bandage on his cheek. “It doesn’t hurt when I touch it anymore, but… I try not to press on it too much.”

“That’s good…” Ann said, sighing in relief. "How about I change it for you?"

"...I'd appreciate it. Thanks." Akira thanked, flashing her a grateful smile. "Look around the TV."

"Gotcha."

Ann got up from the bed and walked over to the table that the TV was on. Scattered remnants of bandages and other first aid items were placed in between the TV and the retro gaming system. Ann gathered all of the items she could in her arms, and walked back to the bed where Akira was waiting. She removed the old bandage on his cheek with care, careful not to accidentally hurt him. Akira was wincing on occasion as Ann was cleaning up the bruise, but by the time she put the new bandage on, he felt okay.

“Sounds like you’ve been resting alright. I don’t have to worry about that as much.” Ann commented.

“...Yeah. Least I don’t actually look dead now.” Akira jested, chuckling under his breath.

“Welcome back to the living.” Ann quipped, giggling a little.

"Good to be back," Akira laughed. “On top of that, I can still walk. Hell, I was even able to run when I was trying to catch up to Ryuji and Haru at the station.”

Just as Akira mentioned that, he glanced over at his right knee. He was thankful that the worst he got was a nasty bruise around his knee and on the side of his leg. If those crooked cops from the interrogation room had it their way, they would've broken Akira's leg without a care. That was how callous and cruel they were… and they most likely enjoyed their gratuitous show of violence towards a drugged teenager who couldn't defend himself. Bastards…

Suddenly, the memory of that officer cruelly stomping on his leg flashed in Akira's mind, and he frowned.

_‘I need your hand to sign this, but… I don’t care if you lose a leg.’_

“....” Once again, Akira’s whole demeanor darkened. His jaw tightened as he tugged at his jeans, as if he was still seeing that asshole’s foot on his knee. He can still hear his voice sneering at him, gloating as he mercilessly kicked his stomach while he was down. And of course that pathetic excuse of a police department would let that happen, considering who gave the order in the first place.

“Akira?” Ann asked, noticing his expression change. “What’s wrong?”

“...Nothing. I just… remembered what happened back there.” Akira answered, his lips thinning as he stared at his leg.

“Oh…” Hearing that caused Ann to frown as well. She still had a bone to pick with the bastards who drugged Akira and beat him senseless while he was still in custody.

“Don’t look so grim, Ann,” Akira assured, smiling weakly.

“I know…” Ann sighed. “But still… Ugh, I just wanna light those bastards on fire for doing all of that to you…! One by one!”

“I know,” Akira replied. “But those guys are just yes men under Shido’s pocket. If I really want to pay them back, then we’ve got to get to the top. After all, Shido’s the one controlling everything --”

...Wait.

"Shido's... controlling everything." he repeated quietly to himself. That one sentence echoed in his mind, making him pause. He… never really knew how true that sentence was before now.

Shido controlled everything, including the police. Akira has experienced it before... long before he became a Phantom Thief. He experienced it that fateful night, where he saw Shido assaulting that woman...

_'The police are my bitches. They're not going to take you seriously.'_

What Shido said to that woman that night… it was true. First it was the court ruling that ordered his probation in the first place, and now it was the hit inside the police station. Both times, Akira was at Shido's mercy. Both times, Shido could get away with it with no consequence to him, while Akira had to deal with the blowback. Everything led back to Shido… and it was happening _again_.

His life, his friends, their safety and freedom… Shido kept trying to take all of those things away from him…!

"Damn it…" Akira cursed under his breath. 

"Akira…?" Ann called again, sounding more worried than she did before.

Akira didn't answer her back. His whole body started to shake violently. He let out a haggard breath as he curled into himself on his bed, feeling smaller and smaller as he sank further into his own head. It was like… he was trapped in that interrogation room again. He once again felt what he was feeling at that moment when he regained consciousness; completely alone, trapped and scared...

_'Don't expect to make it out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand.'_

"Akira!" Ann gasped, her eyes widening with worry as she grabbed his shoulders. "What happened? What's wrong?! Talk to me…!"

“Ngh…”

Though Ann was right in front of him, her voice sounded far away. Akira could barely hear her when the memories became clearer and the voices became louder. He truly felt like a prisoner this time, seeing no way out. Eventually, Shido appeared in his mind’s eye, clear as day. His face was clear, his voice was distinct, and with every word he spoke, Akira felt that his freedom was chipping away bit by bit.

_'This ain't a show… Get lost, kid.'_

_‘Damn brat! I’ll sue!’_

_'You’re done for. You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me...'_

"Damn him…" Akira hissed. His eyes were watering as he bared his grinding teeth. His body shook even more as he rocked back and forth, even with Ann holding his shoulders down. Akira was unable to keep calm as he let out a strained cry. "Damn that bastard!!"

"Akira!!"

Ann quickly pulled a trembling Akira to her and wrapped her arms around him. Akira was breathing hard as he covered his face with his hand, unable to calm down. She didn't know what was going on with him to make him cry out like that. All she knew was that she had to let him know he was safe.

"Hey! I'm here, Akira! I'm here! I'm with you!" she cried.

"Lady Ann! What's going on?!" Morgana cried, hurriedly running up to the attic as soon as he heard her cry out. "What's wrong with Akira?"

"Leave me alone, damn you!!" Akira abruptly cried, thrashing about in Ann's arms. His voice was raw and vulnerable as he screamed, and his tearful eyes were squeezed shut. "Stop ruining my life!"

"I-I don't know!" Ann panicked, shaking her head frantically. "He was just fine a minute ago, and then he just started shaking and yelling…!" Ann was completely at a loss on what to do. She has seen Akira vulnerable before, and she has seen him upset before, but she has never seen him panic before! Not like this! What can she do?! 

Thinking fast, she tightened her hold around him and started combing her fingers through his hair. Whenever she did that for fun, it usually relaxes him, so she hoped that little act would help here when she needs it the most.

"Akira, please… It's okay…!" Ann pleaded, praying that he would hear her. "It's okay… you're okay… I'm right here. Me and Morgana are right here, okay? And we can get Boss up here too! We're all here. We're not going anywhere. So please…"

"...."

"Don't worry, you're safe..." she assured him, her voice growing softer. "I got you. You're safe with me..."

Ann continued to stroke his hair as she held him close, practically cradling him in her arms. Eventually, Akira's breathing started to ease up and his body stopped shaking. He coughed a few times, and he was still panting, but thankfully his breathing was getting steadier. He kept himself curled up within Ann's arms, not wanting to raise his head after an episode like that.

"Looks like he's calming down…" Morgana observed, but he still looked concerned. "I thought that he looked pale for a second when we heard Shido's voice from the street, but I didn't think it would go this far…"

"Akira…" Ann said worriedly, opting to stroke his back in order to help him breathe. She lightly kissed the crown of his head as she buried her face in his curls. And she cried, overwhelmed by his pain. Watching Akira being so vulnerable like this made her cry for his sake. She knew that he's been through so much… she could hardly imagine what he must be feeling right now. All she knew for sure was that it hurt...

As Ann cried, Akira tugged at her jacket, grasping at the fabric for dear life. Feeling this, Ann shifted some and looked down at a teary, red-eyed Akira, who looked very apologetic and ashamed at himself.

"Ann…" he breathed, his voice shaky and raw. "I'm sorry… I made you cry…"

"D-Don't be sorry…!" Ann sniffed, furiously wiping away her tears to no avail. "You shouldn't be sorry, you big dummy…! Just… rest, okay? I'm right here with you."

"...Sorry," Akira repeated weakly, burying himself within her arms. It was then that his tears finally fell, and he kept his head down. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Ann whispered, giving him a soft squeeze as they held each other close. "It's okay…"

"Hold on! I-I'll go get the chief!" Morgana cried, scurrying off downstairs in order to get Sojiro. Akira kept murmuring apologises to Ann as he was being cradled in her arms. His face was pressed to her chest, and Ann's hand was gently stroking his back, which thankfully helped with his shaky breathing. By the time Sojiro came up to the attic with a frantic Morgana in tow, Akira fell asleep in Ann's arms, his energy completely drained.

\-----

The afternoon eventually turned into evening.

Akira woke up groggily, feeling like the world was spinning too fast. He groaned and wiped at his eyes, feeling more exhausted than he should be. His chest felt heavy, as if someone physically knocked the air out of him. He felt that his cheeks were a little damp, which he found odd. On top of that, he didn’t remember falling asleep at all. One glance at the window told him that it was now evening. How long was he asleep? It was in the middle of the afternoon before! Akira frowned as he tried to think back to this afternoon. The last thing he remembered was him and Ann talking. She was asking about his injuries from the interrogation room, and he let her change the bandage… and then he was apologizing to Ann for making her cry…

“…!”

Akira hurriedly lifted his head to see a slumbering Ann next to him. Ann had her arms loosely wrapped around Akira’s body, her body curled towards him as if she was trying to shield him from something. She was snoring softly and she hardly moved from her spot, but her face didn’t look serene at all. She looked… sad. Akira's frown deepened at the sight of her furrowed brows, briefly wondering why she looked that way in her sleep.

But… he eventually remembered why.

He panicked.

Remembering what happened to him in the interrogation room… and realizing that Shido was truly connected to everything made him panic.

"...Shit."

Akira shook his head at himself, feeling small and stupid. Keeping all of these intense emotions inside didn't do him any favors, and it made him crumble. On top of that, he made Ann cry thanks to his breakdown… and he felt like he couldn't forgive himself for that. She clearly sensed that he was upset, and she stayed with him through it all, even when he tried to keep it to himself. God, he just felt so… stupid…

He slowly reached over and gently stroked Ann's cheek with his thumb. He felt that her cheek was damp from her tears as well… tears that he invoked. Akira could feel a lump in his throat as he swallowed, which added to his guilt. Even so, he continued to stroke her beautiful face, trying to wipe the remnants of her tears away. That act eventually stirred Ann from her slumber. She groaned softly as her head shifted some, feeling Akira's thumb caressing her cheek. At that soft touch, her eyes finally opened.

"Akira…?" she murmured as her eyes fluttered open. Once she clearly saw Akira's face, she gasped. "Akira…! You're awake!"

"'Morning, sunshine." he greeted, smiling weakly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Ann asked worriedly, immediately cupping his face with her hands. "You… You were…!"

"...I'll be okay now," Akira answered, lifting his hand away from Ann's cheek just so he could rest it on top of one of her hands. "...I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!" Ann cried, shaking her head vigorously. "You don't have to apologize for freaking out before…!"

"I do have to apologize for not being honest from the start though…" Akira pointed out. "If I had been… well, maybe I wouldn't have panicked as much as I did."

"Akira…"

"Ann… I have a lot on my mind concerning Shido. It's… _He's_ the reason why," Akira admitted, his weak smile fading. "But… I don't want to explain everything here. Why don't I make us some curry? Sojiro should still have ingredients left over. Not to mention that you must be hungry after being cooped up with me all day."

"I…" Ann began, currently at a loss for words. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly, revealing her hunger. Ann blushed deeply as she recoiled, but she didn't let go of Akira's face.

"Thought so." Akira mused, smiling a little.

"...Curry would be great," Ann said, still blushing. "And… we're still gonna talk about it, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Akira confirmed. He let go of Ann's hand and slowly rose up from the bed. Feeling stiff, he stretched his arms a bit, rolled his neck, and adjusted his gray hoodie so that he wouldn't look like the total mess he currently felt like he was.

"I'm gonna go get started," he said to Ann as he glanced back at her. "Come downstairs when you're ready, okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure thing." Ann said, nodding at him.

Akira flashed another weak smile her way before he headed downstairs. He felt wobbly as he walked down the stairs, but he pressed on. They say doing stuff you enjoy would help relax you in times of stress, so hopefully him cooking curry for himself and Ann would do him some good.

\-----

The distinct smell of curry permeates the cafe.

Akira quietly stirred the pot as he attended to the curry, fully absorbed in his cooking. He added some cumin and coriander and some cut apples to the pot and mixed them all in. For today, he wanted to do a combination that he already knew would work. This wasn’t a night for experimentation, but rather a night for pure enjoyment. He really needed it after the day he’s had. Akira smiled as he smelled the aroma wafting from the pot, confident that this was going to be delicious. 

"So far so good, right?"

Akira looked down for a moment to see a relieved looking Morgana sitting by his feet. Akira flashed a smile at him before he returned his focus to the pot. "You know it. This curry's going to be good." he said.

"It better be, for Lady Ann's sake!" Morgana said, his tone cheerful despite his usual banter. "It's only natural that a lady is served good food after staying with you for so long."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Akira asked, quirking a brow at the black cat.

"...Just making sure that you're back on your feet." Morgana said. His tone was softer as he said that, showing an underlying hint of concern within them. Akira was able to sense that, knowing when Morgana wanted to be serious.

"Don't worry. I am." He assured him.

"Good." With that said, Morgana walked away from Akira and started to head toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go rest a bit upstairs, so… if you need me, you'll know where I'll be."

"You're not staying down here, Morgana?" Ann asked, blinking in confusion. Technically Leblanc should still be open, but… "There isn't anybody around, so it should be okay."

"...I'm getting the feeling that this is going to lead to something important, so out of respect, I'm gonna step away." Morgana replied, glancing over at Ann. "I wouldn't worry, Lady Ann."

"If you're sure..." Ann voiced.

"...I'll tell you later," Akira said to Morgana. "Thanks."

Morgana simply nodded before he headed up to the attic, leaving Akira to continue to cook the curry. Ann was sitting across from Akira at the bar, patiently waiting as she watched him work. She rested her elbows upon the bar’s surface and smiled, looking relieved.

“You look so happy.” she commented.

“Do I?” Akira inquired, glancing over at her for a moment.

“Yeah, you do,” Ann affirmed, nodding at him. “It’s really good to see you smile.”

“....” Akira turned away then, keeping his focus on the curry, but there was no hiding the faint blush on his face as his smile grew a little. “It’s almost ready, so sit tight.”

“Can’t wait!” Ann cheered.

When Akira was about to put the finishing touches, he heard a bell chime, signaling that someone had entered the cafe. Sojiro walked inside with a small bag of groceries in hand. Noticing that Akira was downstairs and cooking out in the open, Sojiro turned around and flipped the sign so it said ‘Closed.’

“Well, look who’s up and about,” Sojiro commented. “Seems to me like you’re doing better.”

“...Yeah. I’m doing okay.” Akira said, nodding slowly.

“Good. The cat was pawing me under the bar to get my attention, you know. Nearly scratched my ankle too. I wondered what’s got him so spooked, but...” Sojiro heaved a deep sigh before he shook his head. “...Well, looks like I hardly have anything to worry about now. Especially with Ann-chan still here.”

Akira smiled a little at that. “I’m okay, Sojiro. I’ll close up, so you go home,” he said, walking away from the pot just so he could grab two plates. “...Unless you want some curry to go? I can sneak in an extra plate for you.”

“No thanks.” Sojiro declined, shaking his head. “I’ll let you kids enjoy your food.”

“...You sure?” Akira asked, tilting his head ever-so-slightly. He even dared to keep his tiny smile as he said it. “Don’t you want to know how much my curry’s improved? You don’t check it as much as my coffee… I could give you a run for your money and you won’t even know it.”

“Hmph. You _must_ be doing better if your mouth's running like that.” Sojiro scoffed, smiling despite his retort. Ann was giggling from where she was sitting, and Akira's smile grew at both Sojiro's and Ann's responses. All seemed to be well again.

“Well, whatever. I don't have to take the bait from a dead punk kid, so I'm heading home," Sojiro huffed, waving it off. "Ann-chan, make sure you get back home safe.”

“Will do, Boss! Good night!” Ann said, waving goodbye to Sojiro.

With that settled, Sojiro then turned around and left the cafe, locking the door behind him so that no unsuspecting customers would stumble upon a very much alive Akira while he was trying to cook. Akira and Ann were alone together once more, and just in time for dinner.

Akira guided Ann to one of the booths by setting the plates down on opposite sides of the table. Ann took one seat, while Akira took the other. Ann hummed in delight as she ate her curry, smiling as she took big spoonfuls of her food. They took their time eating the curry, knowing that it was a moment of levity before they would delve into the true reason they were down here. Eventually Ann finished her dinner, with only the small remnants of sauce scattered about on her plate.

"Thanks for the food," Ann thanked, resting her spoon upon her now empty plate. "Your cooking always tastes good, but your curry is soooooo much better when it's warm."

"Glad you like it fresh." Akira said, smiling a little. Unlike Ann, his plate still had a little bit of curry in it. After a while, he ended up fiddling with the remnants with his spoon, his mind occupied on what he wanted to say to explain himself. Once he found the words, Akira took a deep breath and let out a long exhale, mentally preparing himself for what's to come.

"Listen. About this morning… you were right. I wasn't okay." he began.

"...." Ann fell silent, intent on listening to what Akira had to say.

“Shido has haunted me all of this time and I didn’t even know his name. All I remembered clearly was his voice. Whenever I heard him speak, like if he showed up on TV, it was like… something was nagging at me, like I _should_ remember that voice, but something kept blocking me from remembering. And I always felt sick to my stomach afterwards.”

“Akira…”

“Do you remember that day when we all went to the Wilton Buffet, and Ryuji and I came back to the table in a foul mood?” Akira then asked. “I didn’t realize it at the time, but… we ran into Shido that day.”

“What!?” Ann gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

“Ryuji just said that we ran into some asshole at the elevator, which is true. But deep down, something inside me was screaming that this guy was no ordinary asshole,” Akira’s face grimaced as he recalled that memory, but despite that, he continued on. “I felt sick to my stomach the minute I heard him speak in that condescending way of his. I brushed it off at the time, thinking that it was the food… but I was wrong. It was my mind telling me that the guy who ruined my life was right in front of me.”

“Oh my god…” Ann trailed off, at a complete loss for words.

“Deep down, it pissed me off that I didn’t know that man’s name. I hardly even recognized his face. I didn’t have anything to go on. Whenever we were stumped on finding our next target, a part of me selfishly wanted to go after the guy who got me arrested. If I could remember his face at least, then maybe I could find his name… and if I could find his name, maybe I could steal his heart. And if I could do that, I could finally get the true justice that I was robbed of back then.”

“You know we would’ve backed you up on that option if we ever did find his name,” Ann mentioned. “What happened to you was just so cruel and unfair…! You should’ve never had to go through something like that! All of us felt that way ever since you told us what happened, and that hasn’t changed.”

“I know,” Akira replied, nodding slowly. Oh, he knew that well. “But who would’ve thought that the same guy who got me arrested that night was the same guy who wanted me dead? It’s such a sick joke…”

“....”

“When I realized that Shido was behind the pain I went through, both in the interrogation room and back in my hometown… something in me snapped. Shido was behind the fear I felt in that room while I was drugged and beaten. Shido was behind the fear I felt from failing you guys and losing my life in the process. Shido was behind every set up laid against me up to this point, and all I could do was endure the blowback. I hated that. And I hate him. I hate that man from the bottom of my heart." Akira's hand started to shake again, trembling with intense anger. His hold on his spoon tightened as he balled up his fists, and he exhaled shakily.

"Everything started to make sense the moment I saw him in person, and I never felt so angry towards somebody in my life. I tried to keep those intense feelings down until we would eventually get to his palace, but… it got the best of me.”

“So that’s why…” Ann murmured sadly.

“...I really didn’t want you or the others to worry about me, Ann. And I definitely didn’t want to make you cry by freaking out the way I did,” Akira said, shaking his head at himself. His expression was solemn, and his eyes were apologetic. On top of that, his hand was still trembling with strong emotion. At that moment, Akira looked completely vulnerable. “So, I know you’re sick of me saying this by now, but… I’m sorry for today.”

"...I know you are. And… I get it, now that you've talked about it," Ann responded. She reached over the table to gently place her hand on top of his, feeling him tremble. "Shido… became more personal for you when you realized who he really was, right? We were gonna take him down anyway for targeting us and doing all the crimes he did, but… realizing the truth like that must've taken its toll on you."

"...." Akira said nothing in response to that, knowing that Ann spoke the truth. Instead, he simply relaxed his hand and took hold of Ann's, his grip firm.

"That's why I stayed. I knew that something had to be bothering you when you got back from the station. I could just… feel it." Ann continued, squeezing his hand in return. "Honestly, I didn't know what I could do to help you, but I sure as hell didn't want to leave you alone with all of that hurt in your heart."

"Ann…"

"And if I gotta be stubborn about it, that's just how it's gonna be!" Ann then made a small huff for extra effect, showing that she meant those words.

Akira paused for a moment, initially stunned at her statement. But then he chuckled under his breath, finally cracking a smile. "That's so like you." he said, his features finally softening from the pain and vulnerability he previously displayed. "And… I'm glad for it. I'm glad you stayed, Ann. If you hadn't… I'd probably end up being worse, and I'd have to blame myself for that one."

"I'm glad too. I'd do anything for you, you know." Ann said, her face softening as she smiled.

"I'd do the same for you. Always." Akira responded, nodding slowly. He finally picked his spoon back up and hurriedly finished the last bits of his curry. Once his plate was empty, Akira then slowly rose up from his seat, his posture finally steady.

"I feel calmer than I did this morning, but… I still feel this anger in my heart toward Shido," he admitted, clutching at his chest. But despite admitting that, Akira's expression held a solid determination, and his intense eyes shone with clarity. "That's okay, though. Instead of trying to keep that anger to myself, I'll use it to fuel my determination. I know the truth now… and there's no way I'm gonna let that bastard ruin me or anyone else any further. I will steal his heart… and make him atone for his crimes. And since I’m going to have to make it a show, I’ll make his absolute defeat the highlight."

"There he is!" Ann cheered proudly. "There's our Joker!"

"Don't you forget it." Akira then quipped. He made a small, yet confident smirk, letting his inner Joker shine through.

Ann formed a big smile as her face beamed, her eyes shimming with relief. She immediately jumped up from her seat in order to rush towards Akira and wrap him in her arms. Akira was swept into her tight hug, and he gladly returned it with a warm embrace of his own. He pressed her against his body and rested his head on top of hers, practically cradling her in his arms. They remained in that spot for some time, reluctant to let each other go. After trying and failing to keep his heated anger to himself, a warm embrace from Ann was something that Akira needed.

“Thank you…” he murmured into her hair.

“Anytime…” Ann murmured back, snuggling her head against his chest. They remained in that spot for a few more moments, letting time stand still as they supported each other with comfort and understanding in their hearts. They eventually parted, but they still remained close.

“...It’s getting late,” Akira then said, glancing at a nearby clock. “You’ve been cooped up with me long enough.”

“Dork. I did say that I _wanted_ to be cooped up with you.” Ann said, closing an eye at him.

“You did. Now the fair lady has to get back home. She’s been cooped up with a dead man all day and night, after all.” Akira said, chuckling under his breath.

“Uh-huh. The same dead man served me dinner and a heart-to-heart too. Who said the dead don’t speak?” Ann quipped.

“Whoever said that hasn’t met me.” Akira quipped back, smirking wryly. Seeing that signature smirk of his made Ann laugh happily. Akira smiled at the sight of her wiping the little beads of tears in her eyes, knowing that they were born from a place of laughter instead of sorrow.

“You’re finally talking like your old self,” Ann said, sighing in relief after her laughter waned. “I can go home with little worries now.”

“I’m glad.” Akira said softly. The last thing he wanted was for Ann to go back home with a heavy heart, especially since she stayed and comforted him while he was in a vulnerable state. “You need me to walk you back to the station?”

“No, I’ll be okay,” Ann assured, shaking her head. But then she smiled as she shot him a knowing glance. “...Although you can walk me to the door if you want to.”

“That, I can do gladly.” Akira said, chuckling under his breath.

Despite the very short distance, the two of them walked to the front door side by side. When they reached the door, Akira knowingly stepped at an angle where he couldn’t be seen easily by onlookers. But Ann wasn’t about to leave Leblanc just yet. She turned towards Akira and brought him down to her, planting a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss itself was brief, but Akira could easily feel the raw emotion behind Ann’s lips as she kissed him. As such, he wrapped his arms around her lovingly, truly grateful that she was here. When Ann parted from him, she returned his hug wholeheartedly and gave him a tight squeeze.

“It’ll be okay,” she whispered softly. “We’re gonna make Shido pay for sure, starting tomorrow.”

“I’m counting on it,” Akira replied back, nodding firmly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah… Goodnight, Akira.”

With that final goodbye, Ann left Leblanc, leaving Akira alone in the cafe. He took a moment to close his eyes, take a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, relaxing himself. As he relaxed his recovering body, it felt like he was calming the storm brewing inside of his heart. The memories and the emotions were still there, but this time, Akira felt like he was in control of them. He will never forget what Masayoshi Shido did to him, nor would he ever forgive him for it, but he was well aware that taking down Shido wasn't just for his benefit. Akira was going to use those emotions to drive his actions and steal Shido's heart, and that will pave the way to true justice… for all of those who Shido has wronged.

"Tomorrow…" Akira murmured to himself, finally opening his eyes. A determined gaze settled into his features, and his intense eyes looked clearer than they did before. When Masayoshi Shido appeared in his mind's eye once more… for a moment, Akira didn't feel trapped and alone. Instead he felt determined, knowing that he had everyone supporting him. This time, when he would come face to face with Shido again… things will be different.

"I _will_ stop you. That's a promise."


End file.
